leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-7434112-20130509145646
AAArgh! Is Kennen going to be intiating? No. After focus has been taken from the enemy team would you run around and using spells in conjunction. 6-4 is the values from level 1-5 skill points used in it genius. Did YOU even read? Karthus's wall makes movement speed reduction if you pass through it and makes the enemy have to run at its sides or back, making Q's easier to land. "Karthus' Q damage is also reduced if it hits more than one target (which btw, genius, has less than half Lissandra's damage and AP scalings so thanks for bring that up)..." Thanks for bringing in range, base damage and CD as well. I borught up AD Kennen because you told "You're still a squishy literally running into enemy champs and you can't even AA while doing so.". Grow up and accept your mistakes -_- Ult them, have a lesser impact if a teamfight were to occur (given CD of 130-80). Flash away, viable. Root them, as you said a ranged champ, you would have to close in the distance before running/E'ing/flashing away. And even though E has a high base damage and AP ratio, using an escape to add to a fight can lead to being killed without the escape or burning flash. Best case scenario, W and hope to outrun them (but with 325 base MS, highly unlikely). Here's a list of all the AA ranges in the game, if you are trying to burst an ADC, there are 5 possible ADC who need to get closer to damage you, 8 who are in the 550 range and everyone else is above. 3 of which have abilities to enhace their AA range. You would NEED to E in and ult before they can output their damage or risk getting killed by them. Q's range is at a range of 725-925~ with a CD of 6-4 and E at a range of 1050 and a CD of 24-12 (with no CDR). Q among them is the only viable one to use, seeing as E IS the escape. And having E up can be even more useful than using to do some damage which may or may not land. For example, towerdiving. I posted which champs have a better AoE slow, I didn't post their CD though. What I have been trying to educate you in is to take in all parts of her kit, not only seeing CD and CC. Damage for one is something you have failed to point out, in every post, and using every single move to damage while having none to escape with. As well as failing to categorize what type of a champion she is and a playstyle which you use. I am guessing that you play her as someone who uses Q and E from the backlines and try to find an opportunity to ult and damage the whole team but that is just an assumption from my part as well as a build path. And I have taken various examples of champs to compare their teamfighting ability and their CC. She has a lot of teamfighting capability and CC as you know, but I am reiterating this, her damage is not note-worthy. I have been trying to tell you this but your attitude shows that you are one to not even try to think from an other person's perspective. Now, what does having tons of CC but lack of damage mean? It revolves around your teammates to deal a majority of the damage. Ans stun is not my favourite, I just stated that its was among the most powerful CC in the game. So, farming without E = being able to farm better? Grow up, you still have to AA to get most of the creeps. Using Q,W or E is not always viable because of mana consumption.... Map awareness isn't always going to help as well... Her glacial path is very low CD at MAX LEVEL, as is many other escapes. O_O you tell that I can't see the bigger picture? You have been complaning about her kit this whole time and now says that it is balanced. Make.Up.Your.Mind. And i'm prety sure your 12 year old nephew is smarter than you.